


Love, In So Many Words

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/F, Fluff, More tags as they come, supercat, will i finish this???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: My attempt at the 100 ways to say I love you prompt with supercat. Chapters will have ratings in the summary!!





	Love, In So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt in the title!  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> This is pure fluff, Kara being a softy who cares about Cat and Cat doing anything for Kara

            Kara knew that Cat loved driving, she got this small smirk on her face whenever she had a long stretch of road in front of her, when she knew she had a couple hours of driving coming up.

Kara also knew that Cat hated sleeping. It was a waste of time as far as she saw it, precious time she could use to build her empire or see her son.

Despite these two facts, she was worried as she looked over at Cat, who was currently on her eighth hour of driving, finishing the last stretch of their drive back to National City. She trusted Cat’s ability as a driver, she trusted her with everything honestly. However, she also saw the quickly stifled yawn attempting to escape Cat, who was blinking slower, her heartbeat slowing to match. Kara didn’t want to interrupt Cat’s driving, or suggest she might need sleep, but Cat _did_ need sleep, and Kara wanted her to relax, something she never did enough of.

“Ms. Grant? Are you still feeling okay?” Kara asked, trying not to let Cat know she was worrying.

“Of course I am, Kara, I’m just fine.” Cat turned to Kara to roll her eyes before focusing back on the road.

Kara sighed, it was going to be almost impossible to get Cat to take a break. The woman was impossible. “I know you _can_ drive for four days straight without stopping but that doesn’t mean you should. You need to sleep.”

“Would you please let it rest, we only have a few hours left, I can make it just fine. It’s only been about eight hours.” Cat argued.

“’We have four hours left, and you’ve been driving for eight hours but you only slept for three the night before.” Kara pointed out, frustrated.

“Three hours is just as many as I normally get, and like you said, I could drive for four days straight without a break.” Kara knew Cat wanted this to be the end of the discussion, so she let it be.

Twenty minutes later though, Cat was covering her third yawn in five minutes and Kara knew she'd given up too soon. She also knew that arguing wouldn't work though, so as Cat pulled up to probably the only red light on the rest of their trip, Kara did the only thing she knew would work.

She placed her hand on Cat’s knee, waiting until she turned to face her, “Cat, pull over, let me drive for a while. Please, for me.”

Cat rolled her eyes again, but pulled over as soon as the light turned green.

“If it means that much to you, fine.” Cat said as they switched seats.

“Thank you Cat.” Kara smiled, her hand on her knee again.

Cat just laughed a little and leaned her head back as Kara began to drive.

It was less than ten minutes later that Kara looked over when she heard the sound of Cat, very quietly snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I live on feedback


End file.
